Little Sister
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: A young Riff Raff helps his sister Magenta to sneak out one night to see a boy, but while doing so considers something he is sure his sister would never forgive him for. (Oneshot.)


Title- Little Sister

Summary- A young Riff Raff helps his sister Magenta to sneak out one night to see a boy, but while doing so considers something he is sure his sister would never forgive him for.

Rating- T, only a little though.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

As the clock in his room struck one o'clock in the morning, eighteen year old Riff Raff forced himself to get up out of bed. His parents had came home from a party an hour before and had retired straight to bed without bothering either of their children, something Riff was eternally grateful for, but it meant they were both quite intoxicated and couldn't really be trusted to sleep through the night.

He pulled on socks while sitting at the end of his bed, then stood up and crept out of his room. The mansion was built with four floors, since Riff's father was quite the genius when it came to science, and all of the bedrooms were located on the third floor, meaning his parents weren't too far away. He descended the stairs quietly, careful to avoid the stairs he knew would creak then made his way down the hall and into the drawing room.

Waiting for him in the dark was his sixteen year old sister Magenta, however she was too preoccupied to really take any notice of him. She was busy lifting off her night gown over her head whilst standing with one heeled boot on and one off. Once her night gown was off, she turned to her brother and smiled at him, wearing a skirt that came well above the knee with black silk stockings and a skimpy blouse. Her red locks reached her shoulder and as he got closer Riff Raff realised she had re-applied makeup.

"How do I look?" Magenta whispered, sitting on the edge of an arm chair to pull on the other boot.

Riff Raff frowned, "It's the middle of the night, little sister, he won't see all that makeup."

Magenta stood up once she was ready and rolled her eyes, holding onto her brother's shoulders for support until she had gotten accustomed to the height of the heels compared to the flats she had been wearing all evening.

"If you can see it, he can see it." Said the teenager stubbornly, but giggled when a quiet tap sounded on one of the large windows.

Magenta blew her brother a kiss, then hid her night gown over the back of the armchair. She took a moment to compose herself then sauntered to the window. The teenager smiled widely at the figure standing outside, pleased that he was on time to get her.

She opened the window and began climbing out, but paused and suddenly turned back to look at Riff Raff.

"Half passed three and you come down and open it, right?" She reminded him.

Riff nodded, then watched as his sister walked off down the path hand in hand with a Transylvanian boy. Once they were ought of sight, Riff Raff closed the window then made his way back up to his bedroom, thoroughly annoyed that he had been sucked into letting his little sister go out in the middle of the night.

Once in his room, Riff Raff climbed back into bed and folded his arms, trying to forget about the fact he had returned from college to spend his nights inside the mansion helping his sister lead a social life. He'd had the option to stay at college through the summer, something many of his friends had chosen to do, but he had been so excited to see Magenta that he had decided to come home. Sadly, he hadn't counted on her having grown up so much during the year he had been away.

His sister had always encountered a lot of male attention and it had always angered Riff Raff, but lately he was more annoyed than usual when it came to the boys that looked her way. There was one person in particular that Riff Raff hated. The twenty one year old Prince Frank.

He had made it no secret since Magenta was thirteen that he liked her more than most. On the planet of Transsexual age gaps made little difference, so the fact Frank had been attracted to Magenta for quite a while was no problem, if anything Riff's parents were thrilled to realise that the prince liked their youngest.

But Riff Raff was not. Magenta had gone out of with boys since she was fourteen and Riff had always kept a close eye on each of them; but Magenta seemed to be buying into Frank's advances. Three times now Riff's family had spent an evening of their weekend at the castle belonging to Frank's parents and Magenta had flirted enthusiastically with the much older boy, driving Riff Raff to the point of insanity.

"Stop obsessing." Riff Raff whispered into the darkness of his bedroom, then turned over on his side and closed his eyes. He knew exactly why he hated Prince Frank, setting aside his feelings of uneasiness when Frank was around, he was jealous to death of him.

Frank was handsome and could have his pick when it came to dates, whereas Riff Raff certainly was the opposite. His blonde hair was too long and after an accident as a child his back was hunched, something the girls often pointed out. But most of all he was jealous that Magenta liked Frank, she liked his charm and his confidence and while Riff Raff knew it was wrong, he wanted his sister to want him like she wanted Frank.

Since his sister was fourteen, Riff Raff had known he was in love with her. He had convinced himself that going away to college would get rid of those feelings, but it had only caused them to intensify. A couple of girls had shown him great interest while he had been away but he had turned down each of them; foolishly wanting to remain single just in case by some odd turn of fate his sister fell for him. But he knew he and Magenta were never going to be an item; it was deeply frowned upon in Transsexual even if Magenta was crazy enough to like him!

It wasn't long before Riff Raff had fallen asleep, dreaming of his sister and being the one to sweep her off o her feet, but he woke with a start a few hours later and bolted up in bed. The clock read four o'clock, which meant he was half an hour late to open the window for Magenta coming home. Despite still being half asleep, Riff Raff as quietly as possible dashed downstairs and into the drawing room, not surprised to see that the room was empty.

He hurried across to the window and opened it, looking out at the empty garden. A frown flickered across Riff Raff's face, he assumed Magenta would have been angrily waiting for him, but she was nowhere in sight! Dressed only in socks, shorts and an open white shirt, Riff climbed out of the window and wandered across the garden, wondering if his sister had perhaps tried another window. It wasn't until he was half way across the grass that he heard a quiet sobbing coming from the porch, so the young man changed his direction and headed around the side of the mansion until he reached the steps leading up to the front door.

Magenta was sitting on the middle step of three, quietly crying into her hands and it broke Riff Raff's heart to see her like that. Their father had a terrible temper, it soon occurred to Riff that Magenta must have concluded that he would find her since he was always up before anyone else in the mansion and realise she had snuck out.

"I fell asleep, 'Gen, I'm so sorry, nobody is awake so it's alright, nobody will know…"

Riff Raff sat down beside his sister and put an arm around her, hoping that she wasn't too angry at him for leaving her stranded for half an hour in the cold.

"'Gen, I'm sorry… don't cry."

"It's not that," Magenta mumbled, snuggling into her older brother as he provided the most comfort she had ever known. She wasn't angry at him, quite the opposite in fact.

"Frank tried to make me… y'know… I didn't want to but he just kept insisting…"

Riff Raff stiffened, both at the news she had been out with Prince Frank tonight and hearing he had tried to force himself on her. On his beautiful little sister.

"What did he do, 'Gen?" Riff whispered, hugging her closer to him.

"We didn't have sex," Magenta sniffled, "But he kept tugging at my skirt and putting his hands under my blouse, I told him that I didn't want to…"

Riff Raff knew Frank to be forceful; when he wanted something he would ultimately get it, but Riff hadn't ever expected that he would do something like that to Magenta. Although he was saddened to think it, Riff had assumed Magenta would be more than happy to sleep with Frank when given the chance, but was pleased to know it was not the case.

"It's okay, little sister, I'm here now, I'll keep you safe 'Genta." Riff Raff kissed his sister's hair softly, then smiled reassuringly at her as she looked up at him.

"How do I look?" Magenta whispered, wrapping her own arms around her brother.

Riff Raff used his thumbs to wipe away the streaks of mascara and eyeliner under Magenta's eyes before leaning his forehead to hers.

"I told you there was no need for all that makeup."

Magenta smiled shakily at her brother and laughed a little bit, since he always told her how beautiful she was without all of the makeup she liked to wear.

"Love you, Riff." She murmured, then rested her head on his chest.

Riff Raff sighed, setting his chin on top of her head. "Love you too, 'Gen."

Only he longed to tell her exactly how much.

* * *

AN/

Just a little oneshot set when our favourite siblings were younger, without any point to it at all. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it.

- Napo.


End file.
